Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of network communications, and, more particularly, to filtering network messages.
As Web 2.0 sites have become more prevalent, there has been an increased opportunity for end users to contribute content that is made immediately available to a wide audience of users. Since not all users can be trusted to provide safe content, the increased opportunity is accompanied by an increased need to limit the types of information that can be posted by users, such as code injection. The typical way to inject code is to hide code in a request parameter.